Hermione's New Life
by Cheddarcow
Summary: What happens when Hermione leaves London and meets a family of vampires? And what about when she finds out one is a wizard? The whole Rob Pattinson was in both movie thing is overdone, but it's fun to write.
1. Welcome to Forks

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at fan fiction, ever, so bear with me please. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Chapter One**

**Hermione**

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" One of my best friends, Ginny asks me as I step towards security.

"Ginny I need to. It's the only way I won't kill your brother." I reply. Since Ron and I broke up, things have been different. Now, with me being out of Hogwarts, nothing was tying me to London. I've tried to explain all of this to Ginny, but she doesn't want me to leave.

"I'm going to miss you. And, as much as they don't want to admit it, Harry and Ron will too."

"I know. I'll miss you. Harry too. Very much." I start inching towards the line. "Ginny, I really need to get going, or I'm going to miss my flight. I'll miss you a lot, and I'll call you when I get in." On that note, I turn around and walk to the end of the line.

"Bye Hermione!" I hear Ginny call and I raise my hand in farewell before going through the metal detector.

**Edward**

"Edward! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Alice screams at me. She's no more than fifteen feet away from me and we're vampires. I don't see why she feels the need to scream.

"Alice, we'll be fine. And Rose won't mind if we're a little late."

"Come on! Let's just go already!" She hollers.

"Alice, I'm ready. Let's go," I tell her quietly.

"Okay," she says pleasantly.

**Hermione**

"So, are you from here?" I ask my new friend Rosalie as we walk of the plane.

"I am. Where are you from? And why are you coming to Forks?"

"I'm from London. I was at a school there for about six years. When I broke up with my boyfriend, about a month ago, I realized that I needed to get out of London. A small town appealed to me, and then I heard about Forks."

"Oh. How old are you?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm almost twenty. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," she replies, and we walk in silence until we're in the actual airport.

"Rose, can I ask you a question?" I ask as we approach the baggage claim, but her answer is drowned out by hollering.

"ROSE!" I hear a female voice scream, and sure enough, a tiny girl with black hair walks towards us with a tall younger looking guy with bronze hair and intriguing eyes.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie says in a tired sort of voice.

"How was England? Did you have fun? Who's this?" the girl, Alice, asks quickly.

"Calm Alice," Rosalie tells her. "This here is Hermione. She's from London. We sat next to each other on the plane ride here."

"Hey," I say slightly shyly.

"Hermione, this is Alice and Edward. They're my adoptive siblings. We live here in Forks. My husband is Emmet, and he's at home with Alice's husband Jasper. Edward here is the only single one." She says the last part with a teasing look at her brother. It was nice how comfortable they were with each other.

"Hermione," Alice says suddenly. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I don't actually," I admit, in awe. I was just about to ask them if I could stay with them.

"Do you want to stay with us?"

"That would be great actually," I say.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rosalie asks. "Let's show Hermione our house."

**AN: Chapter one over! Please review!**


	2. Inside the Cullen's House

**AN: I'm sorry. I know it's been months. But it's here. Finally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Hermione**

"I really appreciate you guys letting me stay here," I tell the Cullens when I get to their house.

"No problem sweetie," Rosalie tells me. "But why did you not have a place to stay?"

"I guess I didn't really think about what I was getting into when I left London. I broke up with the boyfriend I had since my seventh year. I mean senior year," I add seeing the puzzled looks on their faces. "It had been almost three years. I stayed there for about a month until I got so irritated that I just had to get out. Nothing was tying me to London anymore. I just bought a plane ticket to the first small town in the States that I could find. So I left."

"Oh honey," Alice says. Rose looks sympathetic. Edward just stands there, looking impatient. Something about him is eerily familiar, like we had met before. "Come on," Alice says. "Come meet our husbands!"

**Edward**

Alice takes Hermione to go meet Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie follows. I stay in the foyer. I don't know what it is about her, but I don't like her. Something about her is too familiar. Like I've met her before, and it wasn't good. I don't know if us being in the same house will work.

**Hermione**

"Where's Edward?" I ask after I meet the rest of their family.

"Probably off hiding somewhere," Rose scoffs.

"I don't think he likes me," I say. "He's been avoiding me the whole time I've been here."

"I'm sorry," Alice says. "He does this. Doesn't like meeting new people and all."

"Well I don't like it," I say, rising from my seat in the living room. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Good luck," Rose calls after me.

**AN: Sort of short chapter. I promise to update more regularly. Please review!**


	3. Confrontations and Revelations

**AN: Yes, yes, I suck at updating. But I swear the eighth grade is killing my soul. So don't hold it against me:/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**Hermione**

"Edward!" I yell. I'm mad. Sure people have not liked me before, but I've always known why. This guy, he isn't welcoming, he avoids me, and it's like he doesn't want me here.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He's turning the corner and I almost run into him.

"Edward, I have a bone to pick with you," I say, almost calmly.

"Listen, I know what you're going to say. And I can't answer that."

"How do you know what I'm going to say? And why can't you answer?"

"I'm a vampire Hermione. And so is my family. I can hear people's thoughts. Alice can see their future, and Jasper can control their emotions. Our parents, Esme and Carlisle, were killed. And I can't answer why I don't like you because I don't know myself."

It's a lot to take in. I don't talk for several minutes. They're vampires. I guess that means I should tell him I'm a wizard. Oops.

"You're a wizard. You left because your boyfriend, Ron Weasley, cheated on you with someone named Lavender Brown. His sister, Ginny, is one of your best friends along with Harry Potter. He's famous. Ginny didn't want you to come. She wanted you to give her brother a second chance, but you won't date a cheater. He's your soul mate. I know that. I know you should go back to Hogwarts and try again with him. I also know Harry and Ginny are dating."

"Well if you're done telling me about my life, let me give yours a shot," I say sarcastically. Then I get serious. "You're Cedric Diggory."

**AN: Third chapter is finished. Wondering what's going to happen? I'll try to update sooner this time, but in the mean time: REVIEW!**


	4. You're a wizard, Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Chapter four**

**Edward**

I'm shocked. Even I, the mind reader, didn't see this coming. I wish I could talk to Carlisle. I wish he didn't die. The Volturi had no reason to kill him. Or poor Esme. It was all Alice. She shouldn't have refused them. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but if she had just gone back to Italy with them, Esme and Carlisle would be here. But Carlisle had to defend her choice to stay in Forks. And Esme had to defend him. Stupid Aro doesn't know how to talk things out.

Hermione clears her throat, and I remember I'm not alone.

"Hermione, I don't know what you mean," I tell her.

"You reminded me of someone. Cedric Diggory died his sixth year, in the Triwizard Tournament. One of my very good friends witnessed it."

"Wait," I say, reading her mind. "I'm seventeen. If this Diggory person died in his sixth year, he would be sixteen."

"That confused me too," she says. "I don't know. Maybe you're only sixteen?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. But Carlisle had always told me I almost died of the Spanish Influenza," I say, genuinely puzzled.

"I think he lied," she says gently. "I think you are Cedric."

"I don't know how I didn't see this coming," Alice says. She's disappointed in herself.

"It's not your fault, babe," Jasper tells her. He's manipulating her emotions. She calms down instantly.

"It's Carlisle's," Rose says. "He shouldn't have lied."

"Maybe he had a good reason. Carlisle was amazing to us. Don't blame him," I say quietly.

"You never finished school," Hermione says. I'm startled; she hasn't spoken this whole time. "Come back to Hogwarts with me."

"That won't work," Alice says. "He's a vampire. The headmaster would know."

"My favorite teacher was a werewolf. Dumbledore accepted him and let him teach. He was even enrolled in the school," Hermione says.

"But don't you have to be a first year to enroll? Wouldn't I have to be sorted and all that?" I ask.

"Well, Cedric was in Hufflepuff. But you can't just go back saying you're Cedric…" Hermione says.

"What would we tell people?" I ask. "Wouldn't someone see the resemblance?"

"Do you not want to go?" She asks quietly.

"We could do it. It would work." Alice says, and I know it's true.

"Well let me get us some plane tickets," I say.

"Some?" Emmett asks.

"You don't think I'm going to England without you all do you?" I grin.

**AN: Woot! Chapter 4 over! Intrigued? Have questions? Tell me in a review! **


	5. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione**

"Ginny, this might sound crazy, but I have something to tell you," I say, the first thing since we said hello.

"I'll believe you. Just tell," Ginny says. I tell her everything that has happened, from the Cullens taking me in to our realization of Edward being Cedric. She stays quiet the entire time, only talking when it's appropriate. I finish my story and she stays quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asks finally. "I told you I would believe you, but I just don't know. It sounds plausible, but what about the age gap? What about what Carlisle told Edward?"

"I don't know, Ginny," I say. "I can't answer any of these questions, but I know it's him. He may not remember it, and you may not believe me, but I know that once you see him you'll know it's true."

"Do you want me to come there? Or are you guys coming back to London?"

"I think we're coming back. I want Dumbledore to analyze the situation. We think maybe Edward could enroll in Hogwarts again."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, but you do what you feel is right."

"Thanks, Mom," I say rolling my eyes. Ginny is a year younger than me, but she sure doesn't act like it. "We're coming."

Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and I walk off the plane in London to find Ginny and Harry waiting for us, holding hands as usual. I fake gag in Ginny's direction. She's the only one who notices and she grins at me.

"Harry, I didn't know you were coming!" I exclaim, walking over to hug him, then Ginny. "This is Edward Cullen and Emmet and Rosalie Hale. Guys, this is Ginny, and next to her is Harry."

"Ginny told me everything," Harry says to me quietly. "I think I believe you. There's something about him that's just like Cedric. Can I talk to him?"

"Asking permission to talk to someone?" I laugh. "That's so unlike you, Harry. At least wait until we get to Hogwarts," I tell him. He makes a face and goes back to Ginny. "Edward, Emmet, Rose, we're going to go to the Burrow for a little while before going back to Hogwarts. Right Ginny?"

"Of course. Maybe my mother will know how to handle it," Ginny says slightly sarcastically. None of the others pick up the sarcasm in her voice. "Well, at least we can contact Dumbledore there."

"Right," I say, my tone quickly getting businesslike. "Rose, Em, Edward, we'll be apparating today."

"We'll be doing what?" Rose asks, her tone slightly disgusted.

"It's just a quicker way to get to the Burrow. Rose, go with Ginny. Edward, go over by Harry. Emmet, you'll be with me. Grab onto our arms tightly. I'll see you guys shortly." I say the last part with a little wave at Ginny and Harry before Emmet and I step into oblivion.

**AN: I'm sorry it's been months and months since I've updated. I suck, I know. But I hope that the chapter made up for it. **** I'll try to update either once a week or once a month. Review!**


	6. The End

**-Author's note-**

For those few of you who really like my story, I'm sorry. My heart isn't in this anymore and I just can't find time to write it. I have a lot going on in my life right now and I just don't know where this story is going. If anyone of you wants to continue this for me, feel free. Just somehow tell me, because I'd like to see where this is going. So sent me a message or something and if you want I'll give you the basic plot I had worked out. If you don't want it, that's fine. Make the story your own. If no one wants to take my story, I understand that too. I'll try to write another note to tell all my fans (read, that one person who likes fan fiction and somehow liked my short, incredibly crappy story) what's happening with this whole thing. I hope that can be up within the next month or so? Again, if someone wants to take this bad story and make something of it and can figure out the Fanfiction message system (I still haven't) please, please do. I know my characters would like it.

Wait. Why did that last line end up sounding like I was really creepy? And why am I leaving it?

Thanks to all my dedicated readers who put up with my sporadic updates, run-on sentences, grammatical errors, and suckish plot for so long. And thank you in advance to whoever takes my story, if anyone does.

**-Cheddarcow**

**UPDATE: ** While trying to upload this note, I figured out how to use the message system. Go me!


End file.
